1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunction printer having a scanner section and a printer section and in particular to a multifunction printer having a scanner section and a printer section that can operate independently of each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifunction printer having a scanner section and a printer section which are integral and are stored in one cabinet becomes widespread. Such a multifunction can act as a scanner, a printer, and a copier. In this case, to make it possible to execute color print and a color copy, often a color ink jet printer is used as the printer section.
With such a multifunction, the user might want to cancel a print job being executed in the printer section for some reason. To do this, the user transmits a reset command from a computer connected to the multifunction printer thereto and the multifunction printer cancels the print job being executed based on the reset command.
However, in the multifunction printer in the related art, to cancel the print job being executed, reboot processing is executed to restore various tasks operating to execute the print to the initial state. That is, the various tasks in the multifunction printer operate in a real-time operating system (OS) and thus the real-time OS itself is rebooted, whereby the multifunction printer is initialized and the print job being executed is canceled.
However, a multifunction printer comprising a scanner section that can operate independently of a printer section is also available. In such a multifunction printer, while the printer section prints print data received from the computer connected to the multifunction printer, the scanner section can perform the scan operation over an original, etc., concurrently. If the real-time OS itself is rebooted while the concurrent operation is thus performed, the scanner section is also reset although the user does not intend to reset the scanner section.
Moreover, if the user makes a retry of scanning and transmits a command from the computer to the multifunction printer, a communication error may be caused to occur because the real-time OS is already rebooted. In this case, the user must again start up the scanner driver of the computer and remove the communication error.